


Cupcake's Best Served With A Cherry On Top

by mapplethorne_2212



Series: The Breakfast Club [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi's only soft for Jinyoung, Jinyoung is head over heels for the younger, M/M, Wanna One members causing ruckus in the kitchen, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne_2212/pseuds/mapplethorne_2212
Summary: When Jinyoung sits with his friends in the kitchen, cupcakes and milk being served, and a dose of Daehwi's sweet smile, he thinks this morning is going to be a peaceful one. But Daehwi is Daehwi, and when his friends' faces scrunch up, what would he expect?Apparently, a war at the dining room.





	Cupcake's Best Served With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo I'm back with another update. This series actually comprises of my crazy thoughts during breakfast due to sleepless nights, so I apologize if this ain't like the one that are stand alone stories. I plainly want to write the funny scenarios I see in my head. Have fun!

The friends, as usual, assembled in the dining room, each of them finding their own spot to sit onto and get comfortable while breakfast is being cooked.

 

Monday, and although this is always viewed as the most hated day of every week, Jisung, the eldest, had spoken to them when they first shared breakfast on a Monday morning way before they first occupied the dormitory.

 

"Let's view Monday as a task for us to fulfill, a challenge we swear never to give up on. Come on, guys! Cheer up and be positive, let's work hard starting every Monday!"

 

It was like an unspoken tradition to them ever since then, and those who failed to show a smile on Monday mornings were often punished by the members with a flick on the forehead. It's childish, they think, but they are devoted to it anyway. It made their Mondays become peaceful and stress-free.

 

Which is where we find Jinyoung on this morning, all smiles while greeting his hyungs and his other friends. He finds his way to the second to last empty seat, one beside Woojin and plops down, staring around.  
  


"Daehwi's baking for us today," Sungwoon said, putting the mugs on the table in front of everyone else.

 

"That kid, I think he's really thinking positive today and cheering us up for our upcoming tasks. Isn't he sweet?" Jisung, with a proud smile on his lips mumbled.

 

 _I couldn't agree to that,_  Jinyoung thinks.

 

 _He has the sweetest smile and heart in the world_ , Jinyoung added, a grin ghosting on his lips.

 

"The scent of whatever he is baking's just making me hungrier than I already am," Jihoon grumbled.

 

"When are you not hungry anyway?"

 

Jinyoung glanced at his Woojin hyung whose smirking at Jihoon, already aware that this is gonna be another argument.

 

"Coming from you who rummages the fridge for bacon at midnight? Huh, disgusting," and there goes Jihoon again, flipping his imaginary long hair and rolling his eyes at his friend.

 

"Coming from you, too, who steals Guanlin's strawberry milk when you can't sleep at night? Huh, more disgusting," Woojin replies, a smug grin on full show.

 

"Guanlin! You told me it's alright to get your supplies, right?!" and Jihoon, as childish as it may seem, went on full pout mode as he faces his boyfriend who's still in the land between dreams and reality.

 

"Yeah, of course baby," came Guanlin's reply before he searches for Jihoon's hand to hold.

 

Cringing like everyone else in the room, Jinyoung hope Daehwi finishes his baking already, wanting to hold his hand too and just cuddle again with him.

 

"You two are disgustingly showing affection in the public at 6 in the morning, have some shame young ones," Ong whispered, groaning as he's squished by his sleeping koala boyfriend, Daniel.

 

"As if you two are better hyung," Jinyoung muttered to him, and laughters bubbled inside the room with the exchange of words.

 

"Anyway, Jaehwan, you're washing the dishes with me," Minhyun, the butler-like figure, said cheerfully.

 

"I haven't even washed myself, how come I'm washing the dishes with you?"

 

A series of 'ew', 'for real?' and sighs are heard in the room, and Jinyoung can't keep holding back his laughter.

 

_Well, today's really peaceful, I hope it continues until later._

 

A few minutes or so, Daehwi walks to them with a tray of cupcakes just as their Sungwoon-hyung finishes pouring milk in their mugs.

 

"Are you all hungry? I made every one of these a bit  _special_ for everybody in here!" Daehwi chirped, eyes twinkling in happiness as he sets the tray down before he takes his seat beside Jinyoung, who whispered to him.

 

"Good morning, sunshine. Let's go to school together?"

 

Daehwi nodded and smiled widely as he clings onto Jinyoung's left arm.

 

When everyone else was about to get a cupcake to eat, Daehwi shouted.

 

"Wait! Me first!"

 

He didn't say anything again as he quickly grabs two of his freshly baked goodies, handing one to his favorite person, Jinyoung.

 

 _He's soooo sweet, God, I love him so much,_  Jinyoung thought again.

 

"Oh my- what's the cherry on top for?" one of their hyungs asked, the others already getting a cupcake for themselves and admiring how beautiful it looks. Taking a whiff of its scent, they can't stop thinking that Daehwi really put a lot of effort for this breakfast, and how good it must taste.

 

Lost in Daehwi's smile, Jinyoung took a bite on the cupcake and feels himself being elevated on the cloud nine. The sweetness and the soft piece of goodie on his tongue melts, and he sighs contentedly because of how tasty Daehwi's creation is.

 

On the other hand, as Jinyoung and Daehwi eats together with their hyungs, whose faces now scrunch up, there was a deafening silence. The peaceful aura around them turning into an unexplained tension.

 

Daggers were sent to Daehwi, who, with that oh so blinding sweet smile, can really push them to his games of pranks.

 

"Oh my go- is this a piece of garlic? In my cupcake!?"

 

"Someone please hand me a glass of cold water!"

 

"Why is mine tasting like vinegar?"

 

"Guanlin, this is worse than your noodle recipe yesterday!"

 

"I think I'm gonna vomit-"

 

And commotion started to grew. Jinyoung tenses up as he stares at his other hyungs, horrified with the look of trauma and terror in their faces as they drop the cupcakes. Turning back to Daehwi, who's smile turns to somewhat wicked-like, he whispered.

 

"What did you do, sunshine?"

 

"Well, I told them I made something special about it right? I put minced onions, garlic, even chili sauce and vinegar in their cupcakes. The only one's which are decent to eat belongs to both of us. I can't pull a prank on you because I love you~"

 

"But Daehwi, how are you gonna face their wrath?"

 

Jinyoung points to the scene behind them.

 

Jisung who's currently having a migraine (again). Jihoon and Guanlin arguing about the worse recipes, Ong taking care of a passed out Daniel, Minhyun frowning when Jaehwan says, "Good thing I haven't brushed my teeth yet!", Sungwoon frozen as he stares at the cupcakes, and a very distraught Woojin trying to gobble up as much milk as he can.

 

Slowly, everyone's eyes turn to Daehwi, an evident glare shot upon him.

 

"What do you expect when you gave me that small amount of money? Don't blame me! I made you something good to eat despite our poor lives!"

 

Daehwi now clings onto Jinyoung, not a bit scared at his hyungs but rather, scared if what will happen now with everyone as they started ranting again, some of them suspiciously getting something to hit Daehwi with.

 

Jinyoung, who gazes at Daehwi, still finds his smile sweet, whispered.

 

"I'm gonna protect you, sunshine."

 

And so as egg shells were thrown in the air, older friends trying to grab them and pinch them, Jinyoung laughed, too lost in his love for Daehwi to see him as a bad person,  satisfied on playing pranks to the others.

 

"Daehwi, you are my favorite kid before, but now, I now pronounce you, off limits from our kitchen!" Jisung, whose migraine worsen, chases Daehwi and Jinyoung around the room, the same as what everyone is currently doing.

 

This is how Daehwi created another reason why they should hate Mondays, and with his hand gripping Jinyoung's, only laughed at how messy the kitchen is by now with all the commotion happening. He trips on a leg of a passed out person somewhere on the way out.

 

And the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this again within a span of two hours because I can't sleep again. :<
> 
> I will try finishing my current series first before updating with another Panwink fic again, though I really am not sure because I change my mind a lot. I guess, come what may? I'll see you all soon with another fic!


End file.
